USMUDR 3 - 17/08/2013
19:32:23 Monoleo Mastermind: *Ding dong Dang Dong* The school trial will now commence! Can all students please make their way to the elevator! I'll see you in court! 19:32:42 Toso: *She walks to the elevator* I can't believe this has happened again.. 19:32:43 Ryan: *walks to the elivator* 19:32:58 Sally: *Sally walks into the elevator in silence * 19:32:59 Sayuri: *She lets out a distressed sigh, and walks to the elevator, muttering to herself.* 19:33:38 Dorothy: *She walks into the elevator with a grim look* 19:34:53 Minah: I was hoping this wouldn't happen again... 19:34:58 Ryan: *he looks to the others, once again showing no emotion* ... 19:36:11 Monoleo Mastermind: *As everyone enters the elevator, it begins to descend slowly and smoothly, tension hanging in the air as it makes its way down to the courtroom* 19:36:26 Sayuri: I promised this wouldn't happen again.... 19:36:29 Sayuri: And it did.... 19:36:35 Sayuri: And it just had to be Tamaki.... 19:37:09 Sally: *she glares at Sayuri* Didn't it just 19:37:26 Sayuri: *She clenches her fists.* 19:38:29 Minah: *she sighs* hopefully this will be the last one 19:39:03 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator clunks to a halt at the bottom, the doors opening to a redecorated courtroom, monoleo sitting on his throne, yawning* Upupupu~ Welcome! 19:39:35 Sayuri: *She goes to her podium in silence.* 19:39:36 Ryan: *walks to his podium, fixing his glasses* 19:40:24 Dorothy: *Walks to her podium, head held high* 19:40:54 Minah: *stans at her podium* 19:41:01 Sally: *walks to her podium* 19:41:50 Toso: *Walks to her podium* Why'd the room's design change? 19:42:23 Monoleo Mastermind: Alright, you bastards know the rules. Use the evidence you've found and what you've learned in general to find the black among you who dared disturb the peace of your school life! Discuss it until you've come to a decision. You will then vote and... upupupu~ You know what happens then... 19:43:15 Sayuri: Alright, what have we got? 19:43:57 Minah: She was found in your talent room 19:44:30 Sayuri: She was. 19:45:20 Toso: It's possible that the cuplrit put the body there to make it look as if the murder was done by Sayuri?? 19:45:42 Ryan: Yes I agree with that, it would be far to obvious otherwise 19:45:49 Dorothy: Tamaki was injured, she came into the cafeteria and said that it was an accident 19:46:01 Sayuri: And, why would I be in my talent room...?? It's empty, and has no use. 19:46:09 Ryan: When she came into the cafeteria she was definatly hiding something 19:46:17 Sayuri: Yes, Ryan! 19:46:22 Ryan: The way she acted was very unusual 19:46:29 Sayuri: She was limping around, and being really secretive. 19:46:48 Dorothy: Well it seems to me that Tamaki WASN'T killed in your room 19:46:57 Dorothy: Rather, she was killed in the hallway 19:47:05 Dorothy: Or a fight went down at least 19:47:13 Minah: Mn perhaps it would be too obvious if sayuri killed her in her talent room but...what if that was the point? 19:47:42 Ryan: when did she get her limp though..? 19:47:57 Sayuri: I examined her leg and tried to figure out when she got the limp. 19:48:06 Sayuri: Truth be told, I'm really stuck for this one. 19:48:16 Sally: Stuck 19:48:24 Sally: Or hiding something? 19:48:39 Sally: I dunno guys... We may have nothing to go on but 19:48:40 Ryan: If we jump to conclusions to early we might all be killed... 19:48:54 Sally: That can go your way too 19:49:11 Sally: You're just demanding she's innocent 19:49:11 Minah: We need to think carefully about it 19:50:18 Dorothy: This wasn't a murder in desprateness nor was it in self defense 19:50:28 Dorothy: This murderer hung Tamaki up like a display 19:50:36 Dorothy: They were doing it for fun 19:50:36 Sayuri: We can't just assume it was me...! Anyway, the only thing that suggests it may have been me, was the fact the body was in my room. There was no point in being in there. Also, what other evidence do we have suggesting it was me? 19:50:53 Sayuri: That's really the only thing... 19:51:09 Sayuri: And I agree, it does look like the murderer had a little fun..! 19:51:09 Sally: You were the one who examined the body 19:51:14 Dorothy: Do you have an alibi? 19:51:16 Sally: No one else was allowed 19:51:37 Minah: Exactly. You may have wanted to cover something up you forgot about 19:51:59 Ryan: Keep in mind that I stayed in the room while she did it, she didn't remove anything... 19:52:21 Sayuri: On the topic of the injury, she said that she "practised her swings a bit too much, and fell at an awkward angle". 19:52:31 Sayuri: We asked her if she was telling the truth, and she went quiet... 19:52:44 Sayuri: And Ryan did stay with me. 19:53:11 Sally: For all we know he's in on it too 19:53:18 Minah: Exactly. 19:53:48 Sayuri: If we keep jumping to conclusions, we're gonna get ourselves killed...! 19:53:59 Monoleo Mastermind: Ugggh... I've already told you, consipiring in a murder is pointless. Only the person who killed the victim can graduate! 19:55:11 Sally: And? 19:55:20 Dorothy: Or we'll get YOU killed? 19:55:24 Sally: Doesn't mean someone wouldn't 19:55:46 Sayuri: Does anyone have ANYTHING on this? 19:56:41 Monoleo Mastermind: I'm just saying... there would be zero point to consipring. *yawns* 19:57:09 Sally: We have nothing because there is nothing 19:57:17 Sally: Unless someone wants to admit it 19:57:49 Ryan: What about the way she was murdered? Doesn't it seem a bit strange? 19:57:58 Dorothy: She was smacked in the head 19:58:08 Dorothy: But we never found a murder weapon 19:58:16 Minah: It is rather odd. Stabbed several times as well 19:58:20 Ryan: Yes, so why was she cut up and then crucified? 19:58:30 Sally: Someone's mental 19:58:40 Sayuri: Someone's completely off their nut. 19:58:41 Minah: What killed her though? 19:58:55 Sally: *glares at Sayuri* 19:59:06 Ryan: It almost seems like something a serial killer would do.... 19:59:52 Sayuri: I think the bash to the head killed her. 19:59:54 Minah: What makes you think that? 20:00:13 Dorothy: Y'think? 20:00:41 Ryan: Displaying her like that seems a bit odd if the person just needed to murder her.. 20:00:46 Sayuri: It wouldn't have been easy to crucify her when she wasn't dead. 20:01:12 Dorothy: I was being sarcastic 20:01:30 Dorothy: The person either really hated her or looked up to her 20:01:41 Dorothy: *Turns head to Sayuri* 20:02:09 Dorothy: That's usually the way it is with these kind'a screwballs 20:02:24 Sayuri: Why would anybody hate her? 20:02:30 Sally: We all seemedvto love her 20:02:46 Sayuri: She was really lovely. She always came to check on me when I was cowering in my bedroom. 20:02:50 Sally: You did, didn't you, Sayuri? 20:02:58 Sally: Hm 20:03:20 Sayuri: I did love her. 20:03:31 Dorothy: Yeah 20:03:42 Minah: Did you really? 20:03:46 Dorothy: Enough to fucking MURDER HER? 20:03:53 Sayuri: It was just after I was beginning to feel a connection with her...she...... 20:03:59 Sayuri: Dorothy, calm down! 20:04:58 Sally: ADMIT IT SAYURI 20:05:06 Minah: I have to agree. Sayuri seems like a prime suspect 20:05:08 Sayuri: ...Eh? 20:05:15 Sally: Just 20:05:17 Sally: Admit it 20:05:23 Sayuri: I'm only the prime suspect because she was in my room...? 20:05:32 Sally: There's something mighty wrong with you, and you killed her 20:05:41 Sally: It only could have been you 20:05:54 Dorothy: No, because you have the very loony motive for that kind of a murder 20:06:16 Dorothy: If Tamaki liked you back so much 20:06:23 Dorothy: And everyone discovered her hurt 20:06:27 Dorothy: OBVIOUSLY SHE'D LIE 20:06:39 Sayuri: I have never been more honest about something in my life. I swear, I did not kill her. 20:07:23 Minah: What were you doing yesterday? If you loved her you would of been taking care of her the whole time 20:07:44 Sayuri: She didn't want bothered.... so I respected her wishes. 20:08:08 Dorothy: She was hiding something.... 20:08:09 Minah: So where were you? 20:08:20 Sayuri: Can we discuss the murder weapon? We're pretty stumped on that. 20:09:13 Dorothy: Where 20:09:15 Dorothy: Were you 20:09:22 Sally: Changing the subject, 20:09:28 Sally: You're digging a hole 20:10:09 Ryan: Can anyone prove that she's some looney though? And I mean with solid evidence 20:10:11 Sayuri: I don't know when the time of murder was, I can't say where I was. 20:10:57 Sally: Mono, care to tell us when she was killed? 20:12:18 Monoleo Mastermind: Hmmm... well, as a rough estimate... it must have been... 20:13:43 Monoleo Mastermind: About ten o'clock last night? 20:14:54 Sally: So Sayuri? 20:15:13 Sayuri: In my room. 20:15:21 Sally: Mhm. 20:15:25 Sayuri: I was in the cafeteria up until 9:30. 20:16:34 Ryan: She was, I was with her at that time 20:16:38 Dorothy: That's funny 20:16:53 Dorothy: Because you were also the one to stay in the scene of the crime alone with her 20:16:57 Dorothy: In cahoots are we? 20:17:47 Ryan: Why do you always think that I'm associated with the murder? It was the same in the last case too 20:18:15 Dorothy: I never said anything about you in the last case 20:18:26 Sally: You're stupid enough to make yourself a suspect 20:18:30 Dorothy: I just think it's a bit of a coincidence 20:18:41 Minah: We don't know what your talent is and you're always writting 20:19:05 Dorothy: Yeah, writing creepy shit about us 20:19:07 Dorothy: You're shady 20:19:23 Ryan: I see 20:19:54 Dorothy: I hope so 20:20:20 Dorothy: If ya wanna clear your name any stop bein' so fuckin' suspicious 20:20:26 Minah: I don't think anyone has a solid alibi for this 20:20:55 Sally: It ain't cool 20:20:56 Sayuri: Exactly... 20:21:00 Sayuri: Nobody has a solid alibi. 20:21:08 Sally: I do, I was passed out 20:21:22 Ryan: Do you have any way of proving that? 20:21:59 Sally: Let's look at the fact I was in the infirmary for a few days 20:22:04 Sally: Not awake 20:22:15 Minah: I think she can pass... 20:22:38 Ryan: but you suddenly wake up when Tamaki was murdered, when she was also in the infirmary? 20:23:01 Minah: Monoleo might have woken her up 20:23:05 Dorothy: I was with her ya fuckbrain 20:23:23 Sally: I woke up after the announcement 20:23:40 Dorothy: She was sleeping beauty incarnate into a southern belle 20:23:41 Sayuri: Sally.... You're certainly accusing people a lot... 20:23:47 Sayuri: It makes you look suspicious, y'know. 20:23:58 Dorothy: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH 20:24:14 Sally: Unlike you, I have a fucking reason to 20:24:21 Sally: I know I didn't kill her 20:24:24 Dorothy: Sally 20:24:28 Sally: And I can prove it 20:24:30 Sally: Dorothy 20:24:34 Dorothy: *The look* 20:25:12 Sally: Sorry hun... Got angry 20:25:18 Sally: Look I didn't do it 20:25:20 Dorothy: Leave that to me 20:25:46 Dorothy: Sally was out cold 20:25:46 Sayuri: Either way, you look suspicious. 20:25:54 Minah: We're getting no where. At this rate we will all be killed 20:26:05 Ryan: were you with her at the time of the murder Dorothy? 20:26:08 Sally: What for having an illness? 20:26:21 Dorothy: *Counts out on her fingers* 20:26:29 Dorothy: Yeah, I think so 20:27:16 Ryan: You think so? I just want to make sure you're sure 20:27:28 Sayuri: You... think? 20:27:38 Sayuri: We can't have uncertainty. 20:28:30 Dorothy: That's funny, 'cause you sure were "uncertain" about a lot of things to do with the body 20:29:17 Sayuri: This is going nowhere. 20:30:34 Monoleo Mastermind: Gah! This is getting frustrating! 20:30:36 Minah: You're right 20:31:21 Sally: Ryan is the one driving this is circles 20:31:31 Sally: Moving the blame from Sayuri to me 20:31:45 Sally: And making himself mighty suspicious in the process 20:32:12 Ryan: Why don't we go over the evidence and keep away from accusations for now then? 20:32:22 Sally: What evidence? 20:32:30 Sally: Oh, the way the body was put up 20:32:38 Monoleo Mastermind: Consider the evidence! I DIDN'T MAKE THE MONOLEO FILE UP FOR NOTHING! 20:32:46 Ryan: No, lets start with Tamaki herself 20:32:54 Ryan: How did Tamaki get her limp? 20:32:57 Sally: Hm, who seems crazy and shady enough to do that? 20:33:23 Sayuri: There was an apron in the sink....? 20:33:36 Sayuri: And dirty towels in the bin. 20:34:09 Sally: Sayuri wears aprons 20:34:32 Sayuri: Do i? 20:35:12 Ryan: Wait... Dirty towels in the sink? Aprons? But I thought Sayuri's room was completely empty, so there would be no way for her to get those 20:35:13 Dorothy: The apron was worn when the murderer was pinning up the body 20:36:14 Sayuri: It was empty... 20:36:26 Monoleo Mastermind: The apron was one that was in her Talent room. Since the murder we are down one Apron... The Talent room has no useful equipment in it but it does have aprons and towels in some of the cupboards. 20:36:52 Sayuri: Do other rooms have aprons and/or towels? 20:37:10 Minah: Your talent in particular is messy 20:37:31 Monoleo Mastermind: Apart from the kitchen no. 20:38:28 Ryan: What about the murder weapon? It could be that she was beaten to death with the shinai 20:38:40 Sayuri: What about the scissors...? 20:38:46 Sayuri: The stab wounds were pretty deep. 20:38:49 Dorothy: Used to pin her up and stab her 20:38:57 Ryan: But where did they come from? 20:39:17 Ryan: Monoleo, where can scissors be found? 20:39:21 Sayuri: I don't have anything in my room apart from those two items.... where the hell would someone find those scissors? 20:39:26 Sayuri: And so many pairs? 20:39:42 Sally: Had them on them all along? 20:39:48 Sally: Like, carried on their person 20:40:06 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ We don't keep scissors in the school. Or at least, none of the rooms you have access to at the moment... 20:40:12 Sayuri: Whoa. 20:40:17 Sayuri: So someone had them on their person? 20:40:22 Sayuri: Can we do a check on everyone? 20:40:29 Dorothy: Not me 20:40:34 Sally: So who has a talent that may involve having scissors 20:40:35 Dorothy: I ain't got room on my costume, heh 20:40:49 Sally: Not me, this dress don't allow that 20:41:05 Ryan: What about you Toso? 20:41:28 Toso: Nope! I don't have any scissors~ 20:41:42 Dorothy: *Turns to Sayuri* 20:41:44 Dorothy: An you? 20:42:02 Sayuri: Nothing. 20:42:05 Ryan: Wait.... 20:42:20 Dorothy: Really now? 20:42:25 Ryan: What about Minah? 20:42:29 Minah: Hmn? 20:42:46 Sally: Wait Sayuri what's your talent? 20:42:53 Dorothy: What about you Ryan 20:42:57 Sayuri: SHSL Forensic Scientist. 20:42:57 Dorothy: Haven't check you 20:43:03 Sayuri: I do not cut up things. 20:43:06 Ryan: Nope, I don't have any 20:43:07 Sally: Interesting... 20:43:21 Sally: Uh don't forensic scientists sorta have to 20:43:47 Sally: Because during hunts for evidence 20:43:59 Sally: It kinda might need to be done? 20:44:00 Ryan: Minah, arent you a fashion designer? 20:44:14 Minah: I am indeed. 20:44:28 Dorothy: Wow, you sure know a lot about this Ryan 20:44:34 Dorothy: But she's a fashion designer 20:44:37 Dorothy: Not a seemstress 20:44:38 Sayuri: Minah.... were you perhaps jealous of Tamaki and I.......? 20:44:47 Minah: Why would I be? 20:45:02 Ryan: Minah, do you create your own designs? 20:45:16 Minah: I do. 20:45:40 Sally: Why would Minah be jealous? 20:45:55 Ryan: You would require scissors to create one though, would you not? 20:46:03 Sayuri: It's just that.... I vowed to protect her... and I got close with Tamaki... 20:46:05 Sayuri: Y'know. 20:46:18 Sayuri: I don't think that Minah would do anything like that. 20:46:24 Sayuri: After what happened last time.. 20:46:38 Minah: I do use scissors. 20:47:48 Ryan: But then if your talent requires scissors would that not mean that you have scissors? 20:49:05 Minah: .....*she reaches into the bow at the side of her dress, which acts as a pocket and pulls out multiple pairs of scissors* 20:49:16 Sayuri: *She gasps.* 20:49:38 Sayuri: M-Minah... 20:50:40 Minah: You don't have proof it was me. Someone could of stolen them from me. 20:50:53 Sayuri: Do you remember anyone stealing them from you? 20:51:05 Sayuri: And you.... don't seem like your usual self right now... 20:51:40 Minah: I don't? 20:51:55 Sayuri: Not really... 20:51:58 Minah: And someone could of taken then while I was asleep 20:52:26 Sayuri: How many pairs of scissors did you have on your person when you arrived? 20:52:50 Minah: Five. 20:53:18 Sayuri: And how many do you have now? 20:53:43 Dorothy: They could have stolen them 20:54:03 Sayuri: ...How many pairs do you have now...? 20:54:19 Minah: Three 20:54:54 Ryan: It would have been extremely difficult for someone to steal two pairs of scissors from her considering they were on her person 20:55:03 Sayuri: Exactly. 20:55:05 Dorothy: I know stealing 20:55:35 Minah: Im a heavy sleeper. 20:55:59 Toso: But doesn't Minah fall a lot? Maybe they fell out of her pocket and the murderer took them? 20:56:42 Sayuri: There were two pairs of scissors in the body. 20:57:12 Sayuri: And five minus two equals three. 20:57:15 Minah: That doesn't prove I'm the culprit tho 20:57:34 Ryan: But wouldn't you notice if two pairs went missing? 20:57:44 Sayuri: Agreed, you would notice. 20:57:52 Sayuri: And wouldn't you ask us where they were? 20:58:07 Dorothy: Are you kidding? 20:58:14 Dorothy: Minah wouldn't ask for our help 20:58:26 Sayuri: ...Why not? 20:58:32 Minah: I don't check often 20:58:52 Dorothy: Listen, I've fought with this little shit a ton a times 20:59:00 Dorothy: She looks on us like fucking peasants 20:59:00 Minah: I just pull a pair out at random if I need to use them. 20:59:09 Minah: Because you are 20:59:14 Dorothy: Don't 20:59:16 Dorothy: Just....don't 20:59:17 Sally: Minah not now 20:59:25 Sally: Look either way 20:59:29 Sayuri: Her and I were.... fairly decent to eachother....? 20:59:38 Sally: Unless someone confesses 21:00:22 Dorothy: Okay, so YOU'RE *points to Sayuri* saying that Minah did it out of jealousy 21:00:50 Dorothy: Jealous of your relationship with Tamaki, so she crucified the body 21:01:20 Dorothy: Like a kinna "Fuck you, now you're alone bitch" 21:01:28 Sayuri: Yeah... 21:01:37 Dorothy: Which if you did, that's an all time low *Turns to Minah* 21:01:50 Dorothy: I find it believable 21:02:11 Minah: I did nothing! I am not jealous! I can still speak to Aston whenever I want! 21:02:27 Dorothy: That's true 21:02:30 Dorothy: Thank you for that Minah 21:03:05 Dorothy: To help out, where were you at the time of the murder 21:03:47 Minah: I was in aston's talent room 21:05:27 Dorothy: *Turns to monobear* Do you think we could have an audience with Aston's ghost to proove this? 21:06:35 Monoleo Mastermind: I would... but I don't think you need to. I'm too lazy to go get the stuff as well~ 21:07:00 Sayuri: Mono, we aren't getting anywhere. 21:07:03 Sayuri: It would help a lot, 21:08:12 Monoleo Mastermind: Well, fine then. I guess you know how this works don't you... *Hops behind his chair and pulls out a Seance kit* 21:10:17 Sayuri: So... what now...? 21:10:27 Ryan: Minah knows how to work it... 21:10:46 Monoleo Mastermind: You need at least two people to work it right...? 21:11:02 Minah: Correct 21:11:08 Sayuri: I did it with Minah last time. 21:12:55 Minah: You did 21:13:07 Sayuri: Will I do it again...? 21:13:46 Minah: *she smirks, letting out a soft giggle* 21:14:16 Sayuri: ...? 21:14:52 Minah: Hehehe~ 21:15:19 Ryan: Minah, whats so funny? 21:15:25 Sayuri: ...What are you even giggling at? 21:15:53 Minah: Hehe~ You are all fucking idiots. 21:16:05 Sayuri: ... 21:16:23 Dorothy: Wow, so you're coming out with it 21:16:24 Dorothy: All time low 21:17:13 Minah: You fuckers how could you not figure it out?~ right there. Was a hole in my alibi. 21:17:30 Dorothy: Yeah 21:17:34 Dorothy: Which we were just getting around to 21:17:48 Minah: And would you like to explain? 21:18:12 Dorothy: . . . 21:18:15 Ryan: I got it 21:18:19 Dorothy: We were literally just about to ask Aston 21:18:23 Dorothy: If you were fucking there 21:18:30 Ryan: You need two people to do a seance, so someone would have had to be with her 21:18:31 Dorothy: Getting off to his ghostly voice 21:18:32 Minah: That is correct. 21:18:46 Minah: Bingo! Ryan is correct! 21:18:49 Sayuri: *She flinches.* 21:18:49 Dorothy: Wow 21:19:00 Dorothy: We're all so stupid 21:19:01 Minah: But who wouldn't? It's so dreamy~ 21:19:10 Sayuri: I'm sorry everyone.... I couldn't... think straight... 21:19:17 Dorothy: For not having knowledge of seances 21:19:19 Sayuri: First of all, Minah, how fucking dare you. 21:19:22 Dorothy: Like any avrage teenager 21:19:24 Dorothy: Duuuh 21:19:29 Minah: Hehehe~ 21:19:29 Dorothy: God, so fucking dumb Dorothy 21:19:34 Dorothy: How could you not know that 21:19:49 Ryan: But she's said it before, more than once that you need two to do a seance 21:19:54 Sayuri: *Gives self a little knock on the head.* 21:20:03 Dorothy: No, she mentioned that Sayuri was there 21:20:08 Minah: Exactly and you idiots couldn't figure it out 21:20:21 Minah: Monoleo also said it 21:20:38 Minah: Sayuri could of also said 21:20:41 Sayuri: Minah, could you please run us through what happened? 21:20:54 Dorothy: Yeah, idiots who don't know basic ghostly knowledge 21:21:14 Minah: Hehehe~ She attacked me~ 21:21:15 Ryan: Thats true, seances arent exactly something you just know about 21:21:35 Dorothy: Probably because you're an asswank 21:21:37 Sayuri: Why did she attack you.....?? 21:21:46 Dorothy: Because she's an asswank 21:22:04 Sayuri: Minah, I put my trust in you! 21:22:14 Sayuri: You weren't shitty to me at all...I.... 21:22:20 Sayuri: Promised to be there for you... 21:22:24 Sayuri: And now you're going to die... 21:22:29 Dorothy: Yeah, and then she shat all over you 21:22:41 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ Have we all reached an agreement? 21:22:43 Sayuri: You make me sick. 21:22:54 Dorothy: Yeah, well same for you doll face 21:23:01 Minah: She attacked me because she wanted us all dead 21:23:11 Dorothy: Don't talk shit about Tamaki 21:23:14 Dorothy: She was an angel 21:23:27 Sayuri: Tamaki was.... really an angel... 21:23:29 Sally: She was our friend 21:23:30 Dorothy: Yep 21:23:34 Sayuri: I loved her and you killed her. 21:23:34 Minah: She got injured. She said she couldn't protect anyone. So she was going to kill us all to stop it 21:23:38 Sayuri: And now you're going to die. 21:23:44 Sally: She was like a mamma to us all. 21:23:53 Minah: I LOVED ASTON YET AZAMI STILL KILLED HIM 21:24:13 Dorothy: Everyone's literally just been shat all over 21:24:19 Sayuri: And Azami died a painful death. 21:24:46 Ryan: I wonder... Remember when we saw her in the hall Sayuri? 21:24:47 Minah: She did. But tamaki was going to fucking kill all of us 21:25:03 Sayuri: *She goes silent.* 21:25:17 Dorothy: She wanted to see you alone did she not? Ryan 21:25:23 Dorothy: But you refused her request 21:25:27 Minah: She wanted us to all die. She was sure we wouldn't make it out 21:25:31 Dorothy: Which was most likely her last request 21:25:35 Dorothy: *Claps her hands slowly* 21:26:18 Monoleo Mastermind: Ding dong! Time's up! Time to get to voting! 21:26:44 Minah: Hehehehe~ 21:28:15 Sayuri: *Her expression changes.* Can we just get on with the fucking execution?? 21:28:24 Sayuri: This is something I really, wanna see. 21:28:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Shout out the name of who you think is the black! Time for voting! 21:28:34 Sayuri: Minah. 21:28:50 Ryan: Minah 21:28:52 Toso: Minah. 21:29:00 Dorothy: Minah 21:29:24 Minah: Hehehe~ 21:29:39 Sally: Minah 21:29:45 Sayuri: *She slowly walks up to Minah.* 21:30:07 Sayuri: *And she puts out her hand, for a handshake.* 21:30:15 Minah: ....what? 21:30:37 Sayuri: ... 21:30:38 Monoleo Mastermind: *The Monoleo slots turn around an around and land onto Minah, proclaiming her guilty!* 21:30:46 Minah: *takes her hand* 21:30:54 Sayuri: *She shakes her hand.* 21:30:55 Monoleo Mastermind: You got it right! You found the black! 21:31:07 Minah: .....what are you doing? 21:31:25 Sayuri: It has been lovely knowing you. 21:31:32 Sayuri: You were the first one I put my trust in. 21:31:43 Sayuri: I vowed to protect you with my life, and I can no longer keep that promise. 21:31:47 Sayuri: I'm sorry. 21:31:51 Monoleo Mastermind: Now is there anything that needs to be said before we end this wonderful act of despair? 21:32:12 Dorothy: Everything is shit 21:32:23 Sayuri: *She lets go of her hand and gives her a pained look, before walking slowly back to her podium.* 21:33:17 Minah: No onr curious as to what happened? Why her body was like that? 21:33:40 Dorothy: Nope 21:33:53 Ryan: Not particularly. 21:33:59 Dorothy: *Points away from her* 21:34:01 Dorothy: Go die please 21:34:04 Sayuri: *She stays completely silent.* 21:34:47 Minah: ...lets get on with it then...I will be with you soon my love.. 21:34:53 Dorothy: Oh my god 21:36:30 Sayuri: Goodbye, Minah. 21:37:00 Minah: Goodbye everyone...oh sayuri... 21:37:04 Sayuri: Yes? 21:37:14 Dorothy: Byeeeeeee 21:37:19 Sayuri: ? 21:38:26 Sally: Bye 21:38:48 Minah: Her last words were "this is my fault sayuri" 21:39:36 Sayuri: *Her expression goes dark.* 21:39:46 Sayuri: I'm so sorry......Minah.....everyone..... 21:39:53 Sayuri: T-Tamaki..... 21:40:42 Minah: I-I'm sorry... 21:41:02 Monoleo Mastermind: Time for the Execution! *Monoleo swings his hammer and hits a red switch* MINAH HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF MURDER! SHE WILL NOW BE EXECUTED! *Minah is placed into what looks like a workshop. Her Measurements are taken some fancily dressed and pompus Monoleo's. They each produce a pair of scissors and pull a curtain across. After a lot of screaming, the Monoleo's emerge with a skin coloured material, slightly red in some places. They begin to sew it together into designs that Minah has produced. The execution ends with a Monoleo sporting a very fetching new outfit* 21:43:33 Ryan: ..... *a tear falls from his face, follow by more and more showing emotion for the first time in the trial* 21:44:31 Sayuri: L-Let's go.... 21:44:40 Sayuri: Can we please just leave... 21:45:39 Sayuri: *She walks out and towards the elevator.* 21:45:59 Dorothy: *Puts an arm over Sallys shoulder and walks with her to the elevator* 21:46:35 Ryan: *he starts to walk back to the elivator, unable to do anything but cry* 21:48:33 Monoleo Mastermind: *He cackles as the begin to leave* Upupupu~ What fun... that was incredibly entertaining! You guys are fantastic! 21:50:00 Sally: *Leans on Dorothy, when they get into the elevator she bursts into tears on her shoulder* 21:50:20 Sayuri: *She keeps her head down with a blank expression on her face.* 21:50:46 Monoleo Mastermind: *END CHAPTER 2* ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssrauvK2Eco)) 21:51:15 Sayuri: *She walks out the elevator, and stops.* 21:51:35 Sayuri: *She sprints to her room and slams her door really loudly.* 21:52:23 Ryan: *immedietly walks to his room, while still crying clenching his teeth as well* 21:53:09 Dorothy: *Sits Sally down on a chair* Do you need water? 21:54:06 Sally: I need to get to a bathroom... 21:54:10 Sally: And water 21:55:06 Dorothy: Right *She helps her up and walks out into the hall with her* 21:55:52 Sally: *Walks leaning on Dorothy *